Renne Royce
|Last = |Actor = Sarah Shahi}}Renée Royce is an international finance lawyer and a former girlfriend of firefighter Kelly Severide. Firehouse 51 responds to a car accident in which she was a victim. Relationship with Kelly Renée crashed her Mercedes-Benz and a live electric line burst next to her car with it leaking gas. Severide took charge making sure that is was turned off before he stepped up to escort her out of the Convertible without any injuries. After the crash, she went to Firehouse 51 and asked Kelly if he wanted to go out with her. He was reluctant at first saying: "I don't date the people I save". However, they begin dating and really hit it off. Kelly and Renée's relationship is cut short as she has to move to Madrid, Spain, for a promotion. Kelly initially considers going with her, but his father helps him realize that he would never be happy if he gives up his career as a firefighter, so he gives up on the idea and prefers to break up with Renée. A few months later, in the Season 1 finale, Renée comes back from Spain and reveals to Kelly that she is pregnant with his child. Kelly asks Renée to move in with him and they get ready to raise the baby together. In conversation, Leslie Shay becomes suspicious of that the baby might not be Severide's as Renée's due date is not consistent with the last time she and Kelly slept together before she left for Spain. Leslie decides to tell Kelly about her suspicion with Kelly, who starts having doubts. He asks for a paternity test, which reveals that the baby is indeed not his, but rather the result of a one night stand Renée had a few weeks after arriving in Madrid. Renée is devastated, because she had genuinely believed and wanted the baby to be Kelly's. She and Kelly then break up for good, during Season 2. On Season 6, she returns to Chicago to ask for Severide's help on a case she is working on. She tells him that two fellow firefighters were injured in a fire in an oil refinery and eventually convinces him to help her. When Renée goes to meet him at the Station he interrupts Severide and Stella. She introduces herself as an old friend and Severide introduces Stella as his girlfriend. She appologises to Severide for her past actions and states that what she did was unforgivable. Renée uses her son, Nicholas, to get too close to Severide again and Stella warns her not to hurt Kelly. After the trial is over and won, Renée kisses Severide. Meanwhile, Kidd goes out looking for Severide as he fails to pick her up from work and it seems like he had not been home. It's revealed that he told Renée there was no reason to see each other anymore since the trial was over and that he was at Kidd's all along waiting for her to come home. This ends the storyline, for now.Category:Recurring Characters